


All The Right Moves

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, it is my birthday and here is my gift to you all..... I would love nothing more than Loki to turn up and take me to a dance :)</p><p>One afternoon, Loki is bored and just wants to have a little fun as himself. Since Asgard thinks he is dead, he has to make do with a little entertainment in his suite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Right Moves

 

“First of all, I need to get you out of those clothes…” Loki indicated Erika’s uniform which, although it served its purpose, was smart and was in the colours indicative of direct service to the King, was not suitable for the activity which he had in mind for the afternoon. The tall dark haired God smiled at the way the girl’s eyes widened as she wondered exactly what he intended to do and a high blush appeared on her cheeks,

“I… I am sorry, Your Highness. I do not… what do you mean? What are you…?”

“Do not fret, Erika.” Laughed Loki, “Come here. Come along, you do not have to be afraid of me!” He beckoned her over and she slowly approached, giving him a distrustful look.

“I am not completely comfortable with this, Your Highness.” She said as she crossed her arms over her waist, perhaps in an unconscious belief that they would somehow form a kind of protection against any mischievous ideas her King was having.

“Oh Erika, relax!” He exclaimed, “Come here!”

 

Erika came to stand before him and he took her hands to pull her arms wide so he could look at her.

“I believe this will suit you better for what I have in mind.” He said, winking at her and smiling.

 

Erika felt a tickling sensation and as she looked down in surprise, she saw that her clothes had changed completely. In place of the somewhat utilitarian heavy cotton blue uniform with its red and gold trim, she was wearing a beautiful dress with a sweetheart neckline and full skirts that came down to just below her knees. They were made up of many light and floaty layers, and as Loki held one of her hands high and twirled her around, they lifted with the movement and flared out around her. The dress was made of a deep green silk with netted underskirts and strands of golden sequins encircling her waist which tapered off down the fabric of the full skirts. Why had Loki dressed her in this?

 

“Oh, Your Highness! It is beautiful!” She exclaimed and turned around again, giggling at how the gold sequins sparkled as they caught the light. She ran over to one of the huge floor length mirrors which adorned the walls here and there in the suite and looked at her reflection, turning this way and that to make the dress flounce about – what was it for?

 

“And your hair, it must be kept in place. I do not want it to come loose and get in the way of you being able to see what we are going to be doing.” Said Loki, pointing in her direction. As Erika continued to look at herself in the ornate floor length mirror, she saw her blonde curls twist up and away from her face and green ribbons then formed around them to keep them in place, only allowing a few ringlets to fall free down her back. The sensation of having her hair dressed magically was quite amusing and she giggled again as she watched it moving in unseen hands.

“Oh, Your Highness,” She laughed, turning around, “what are we going to be do… Oh!”

 

Loki’s presence right in front of her was a surprise and she looked up at those sparkling emerald eyes with yet another sudden blush on her cheeks. He turned her back to face the mirror and stood beside her with his arm draped loosely about her waist.

 

“There,” He said and pointed back at the mirror, “now we make the perfect couple.” Erika drew in her breath.

 

He looked amazing. Dressed in a handsomely tailored black suit of Midgardian origin, with a crisp white shirt and a deep green cravat that matched her dress; he looked like a perfect gentleman. He was much taller than Erika, yet he seemed to be able to hold her against his side comfortably, and for a moment she managed to forget the true nature of the man in the mirror. She smiled at his reflection.

 

“You look very smart!” She said in a pleasantly surprised voice.

“Are you insinuating that my usual attire is of an inferior nature?” Joked Loki, I shall have to admonish my maid, it seems!” They both laughed, but then Erika realised she still did not know just what it was they were supposed to be doing.

 

“Your Highness… why are we dressed this way?” She asked.

“Ah, yes… the reason.” Loki placed his gloved hand gently between her bare shoulder blades and steered her away from the mirror towards an open part of the suite where there was a fair amount of free floor space.

“You may not realise this, but I am quite a proficient dancer. I was trained as I was growing up and I attended many feasts and celebrations where dancing was a large and very enjoyable part of the activities. However, I have not danced now for a long time for… various reasons, and the truth is… I miss it.” His face lit up as he took her hands and pulled her towards the centre of the floor, “It also serves to enhance one’s skills on the battlefield and in… other pursuits!” He grinned and clicked his fingers. A faint air of music sounded and he asked, “Do you dance, Erika?”

 

With a somewhat worried look on her face, she replied, “Er… only things like the reels at an informal gathering. I have never tried dancing with just one other person and… oh! Your Highness!” Her words were cut off as Loki firmly pulled her much closer to him.

 

“Place your hand on the top of this arm…” Loki positioned her hand accordingly and the difference in their height meant she had to step even closer to him. “Now hold my other hand, and I hold you like this…”

 

Erika had never been in such close proximity to a man in a situation like this; they were scant inches from each other and the gentle weight of Loki’s hand in the centre of her back holding her close was having a strange effect on her. The subtle fragrance of lavender and mint surrounded her and she could even hear the low sound of his breathing. It was all strangely intoxicating and it began to get too much, but just as she was about to step back to take a steadying breath he said:

 

“Now I, as the gentleman, will lead the dance. All you have to do is follow me. It is a simple dance once you know the basic steps and eventually it will get quite fast. However as the lady, you have to move backwards so we will set off slowly.”

“But, but Your Highness! I do not know the steps!”

“Do not worry, Erika. This is a basic waltz and I was taught by the best.” He smiled down at her anxious face. “First things first…” he released his hold on her and stepped back slightly, “… you must relax! You cannot dance if you are tense or nervous!” He rolled his shoulders, “Do this. It will help.”

 

Looking at him uncertainly, Erika copied him, “Like this?”

“Yes, perfect. Now… tip your head to the side… and then the other… and roll your shoulders again.”

As the young maid copied him, he moved towards her again and took her back into his arms. She smiled shyly and he asked, “Better?” to which she nodded.

“Good. Now, do not look down at your feet; you must keep your eyes on me. We have to stand very close now and I will lead with the first step. All you need to do is follow my steps as closely as you can. Go with your instinct and you will probably find you will naturally make the right moves anyway. Are you ready for your lesson in *terpsichore?”

“Terpsichore? What is that? Your Highness! I have never…”

“Erika,” He interrupted softly, “trust me. And I think since we are alone and in a very… friendly position, you should call me Loki.” He cocked his head on one side questioningly and she gave him a quick nod back,  
“Very well… Loki.”

“I have always closed my eyes to things that make me uncomfortable.” He said in a low voice, looking at her in a serious manner, “It makes things easier.” His hand pressed tighter against her back, “I have a good hold on you. Trust me.”

“I do not want to close my eyes, Loki…” Taking a deep breath, Erika looked into her King’s eyes as he had instructed.

“And…”

 

She felt him start to move slowly and she realised that it was all of him that guided her; his hand pulled hers where they were clasped together, his arm carried her other hand; the lower part of it about her waist began to convey her body and his leg stepping forward against hers led her to naturally take a step backwards. Another slow step, this time slightly to the side allowed Loki’s body to guide her again and then another followed. She kept her eyes on his as he repeated the movements leading from the other side and found that they were moving in time to the pleasant music playing softly. Before she knew it, they had gone round full circle and the steps were really quite repetitive and becoming easier to remember.

 

As they continued to move, Erika grew a little more confident; her beautiful green dress was moving gracefully as they danced and Loki’s slim form in the flattering black suit was a perfect companion. They moved faster around the space as she got the hang of the dance and she caught sight of their reflection in the large mirrors hanging around the walls. She felt a measure of pride in how good they looked together moving swiftly and fluidly around the room. She had some limited experience of dancing – even though it was not necessarily this style – and her natural sense of rhythm lent itself very well to how quickly she managed to pick up these particular steps.

 

They moved faster now and the room spun round in a whirlwind of colour in the background while her attention was riveted on her leading man, Loki. He had a truly handsome grin on his face as the speed at which they danced became exhilarating, and she found herself almost wanting to laugh at the happiness the activity was causing her.

 

Then it all went wrong.

 

Loki had become so wrapped up in dancing with his maid, especially having not taken part in such activity for many months – even years – that he had failed to notice just how much her skirts were swirling out around her. He had picked the pace up enormously because she had managed to keep up with him and the very act of dancing had made his heart soar. Something he had not felt honestly, and because of something nice rather than something dangerous or deceitful, for a long time. He was actually enjoying himself – even having fun, and was delighted that he had managed to teach Erika these steps, just as his mother had taught him.

 

Then the sound of something smashing on the marble floor of the suite had caused the pair of them to abruptly stop. Letting go of Loki, Erika spun round towards the source of the noise and her hands flew to her mouth.

“Oh no…”

 

She glanced at Loki, “Your Highness! Oh – I am so, so sorry!” Crouching down, she began to pick up some of the pieces of broken porcelain.

 

“Wait, Erika.”

 

Loki’s commanding yet gentle tone made her pause and she carefully placed the fragments back on the floor, then rose to her feet to look at him questioningly. He held out his hand and she went back to his side to take it. “I am sorry, Your Highness.”

“It is ‘Loki’ and this is not the first time this ornament has suffered so.”

Erika watched as her handsome dancing partner closed his eyes and held his other hand out towards the smithereens decorating the marble floor in a pattern of exploded pottery. She felt a faint tingling begin in the hand he held as a green light emitted from his other and traversed the space to the broken ornament, and the small parts began to move in the reverse fashion to those of their demise. As they joined each other in mid-air just inches above the floor, their fusion caused a concentrated magical green light so bright she had to look away and then suddenly, it was gone. Standing back on the low table she had fallen from was the figurine of a bride. The young maid glanced in amazement to her dark haired dance partner, who was looking a little drained from the effort and crossed the floor to pick the ornament up. The graceful figurine of a bride with long golden ringlets and a posy of roses was once more in perfect condition. “Oh, Loki! She is beautiful!”

“She is my mother.” Said Loki simply. “And it is not the first time she has suffered such a fate.”

 

Transforming his formal dancing attire into his habitual casual black leather trousers and green shirt, the green eyed Trickster took the figurine from Erika and they went to sit on one of the large sofas, where he proceeded to tell her the tale of the time he and Thor had been fighting and had broken it when they were children.

 

Any ideas of learning to dance now gone, Erika watched the amused and animated face of Loki as he reminisced, telling her the story of a happier, more innocent time, and wondered where it had all gone wrong…

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Terpsichore:
> 
> 1\. Classical Mythology. the Muse of dancing and choral song.  
> 2.(lowercase) choreography; the art of dancing.


End file.
